Samael
Samael is a Seraph Captain of the Angelic Host. He was widely regarded as one of the Host's greatest warriors. He had the implicit trust of the Archangels, who often tasked him with the most important and dangerous missions. He was equally admired by the Cherubim under his command, who were in awe of his martial prowess and faithfulness to the Angelic Mission. Over time he came to become increasingly disgusted with the mortals they had been charged to protect. He did not share the belief that one day the Lord would return, and openly resented having to "shepherd those filthy creatures." On one occasion he attempted to openly defy Michael, but was swiftly beaten down by the mighty Archangel. Afterwards he resolved to keep his discontent to himself, but secretly began plotting to free his brothers and sisters from their senseless charge. He discovered a mysterious power source called Abyss which he resolved to possess, and began killing Prophets to cut off the Angels from their only conduit with the Lord. He was close friends with Azrael and would often visit him in the Black Tower. As he fell closer and closer to corruption, he would criticize the lack of direction of the Archangels. Many times he would even attempt to inspire the Angel of Death to overthrow them and take control of the Host, but would always play it off as a joke. He would eventually betray his good friend, framing him for the slaughter of the Prophets and casting both him and Michael into Perdition so that he'd be free to unlock the enigmatic Abyss. After taking in the Abyss, Samael was consumed by it and corrupted into a new being. His armor took on a cracked and charred appearance while his hair, wings and eyes became red like blood. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Abyss' The source of Samael's great power is an unholy energy known as the Abyss which enables one to generate and control gravity. Abyss was originally an Archdevil who was defeated by the Lord. Unable to destroy him completely, the Lord rendered him down into a power and locked him away. After being consumed by the Abyss, all of his Grace took on a sinister Aura. Suffer: Samael creates a ball of compressed gravity which pulverizes opponents. Agony: 'Samael is able to control the gravity around a person, either crushing them or ripping them apart. S'under: '''Samael projects a whip of anti-gravity that split things apart. '''Void Warp: A teleportation technique. Telekinesis: Samael is able to move objects with his mind. Telepathy: Samael can listen to thoughts and control the actions of others. Grovel: With this attack, Samael greatly enhances the gravity in a given area crushing opponents with the pressure. 'Ultimate Attack' Unforgiven: Samael focuses gravity onto a point creating a singularity which sucks things up and tears them apart. When it reaches critical mass it blows apart causing massive damage. 'Trivia' - Even after absorbing the Abyss which put him on the level of the Archangels, Samael is afraid of Michael and Azrael. A large part of his plan was keeping the two of them trapped in Perdition while he carried out his plan, and so long as they were there he believed there was no one strong enough to defy him. His miscalculation of the strength of the Oversarans would prove to be his undoing. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Angels Category:Fighters Category:Deities